(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bevarage cans.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Many beverages are presently sold in cans. Typically the cans are 12 oz. cans which are also typically aluminum. The cans are cylinders having a flat bottom and flat top. Typically these beverage cans have "pop tops". I.e., they have spot which is frangible so that by manipulation of a tab or lever, either a portion of the top can be removed or a portion of the top can be folded down into the container so that the container is open and the contents can be drank from the container. Typically, also the top is recessed slightly, forming a rim around the edge of the container, this rim forming a drinking lip for consumption of the container.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings, it may be seen that when drinking the beverage, and particularly after the beverage is as much as half consumed, it is necessary for the consumer to tilt his head backwards to drink the beverage. Many people find this uncomfortable and undesirable.
Before this application was filed, the applicant caused a search to be made in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. The following patents were found on that search:
Bertels U.S. Pat. No. 2,119,502
Wackman U.S. Pat. No. Des. 128,060
BERTELS shows a can having a deeply recessed top so that when drinking from the container, the fluid or the liquid from the container flows into the top so that the sensation of the person drinking is more from drinking from a tumbler or glass than it is from drinking from a can. Although the patent does not discuss it, basically, a person's nose could be at least partially inserted into this top cavity so that it would not be necessary to tilt the head back as much, the same as when a person drinks from a glass or cup.
WACKMAN is reported here because the applicant believes the Examiner would consider anything revealed by an experienced patent searcher to be relevant and pertinent to the examination of this application.